


Pink Rabbit

by tac_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Aftercare, Anal, Case Fic, Condoms, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Kitten, Masturbation, Minimal Lube, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Ownership, Pet Names, Polyamory, Power Play, Protected Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism Mentioned, possessive, sir, slightly incestuous, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tac_winchester/pseuds/tac_winchester
Summary: The reader is in a polyamorous relationship with none other than Sam and Dean Winchester as she tries to pull away from the hunting life. Their relationship also happens to contain power play and certain rules are not to be broken. However, the boys have been gone for a few days, and the reader is beginning to feel pretty lonely.





	Pink Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags thoroughly and enjoy :)

This arrangement, albeit restricting, was one of the best I have ever had. After retiring from hunting, the WInchesters allowed me to settle in their bunker so that I could still be a fly on the wall but was able to recuperate from certain traumas. Sometimes having to be taken care of made me feel embarrassed. It just felt so good. 

I currently trembled at the foot of my bed. We each had our own rooms, yet sometimes we shared on especially rough nights. Sam and Dean were to be expected back here by the morning, and I was supposed to be a good girl while they were gone. Rules were set out for a reason. However, they had been gone for five days and part of me could no longer take the dull throb of my pussy begging for them to come home and touch me. We played around so often that it was hard to go these stretches of days without anything. 

Breaking into the toy closet wasn’t as hard as I had imagined it would be. Picking the lock took seconds, and for a second I felt a pang of guilt for breaking their trust. My body rivaled my conscious mind with want and need, a dripping need in fact. I chose a battery-operated rabbit dildo which was basically a vibrating dildo with a clitoris stimulator attached as well. I grabbed silicone lube while I was at it just in case, no matter how wet I already was. 

I stripped out of one of Sam’s flannels and one of Dean’s pairs of boxers, which was my go-to outfit for lounging around the bunker researching. Skimpy enough to still entice the boys. I hopped onto my own bed since it was rarely used at this point in our polyamorous relationship. I placed a pillow under the small of my back in order to angle my hips better for fucking myself on this glittery hot pink dildo that was a monstrosity at the same pedestal as the Winchesters’ dicks, as far as I knew. I laid down and propped my legs up in a missionary position, flicking the switch on the dildo to the lowest setting to start. Since I knew I would be punished if my sirs ever found out I did this, I would punish myself as well. Punish my body for wanting sexual attention so badly that I had to resort to betraying my sirs. I squirt a minimal amount of lube onto the silicone cock that Dean had found in a sex shop in Phoenix. 

Just thinking about my sirs rattled my body into a lustful haze where all I could do was penetrate myself with a fake cock, and at the moment it was all I deserved. I was being a bad girl and once the Winchesters got back I would be lucky if I ever saw their cocks again; that is, if they ever found out. Yet they must. Sometimes they knew me better than I knew myself, but I blamed that on their skeptical personalities and the amount of social work they have had to do. They’re basically the cops of the hunting world. I squeezed around the cock inside of me and pushed it deep so that the clitoral stimulator would do its job. I bit on my bottom lip until I could taste iron and the gloss I had put on for the day was all displaced. My hips rocked back and forth to simulate being thrusted into by one of my sirs -- hell at this point I would take them both at once. Their cum is the nectar of the gods and that is not an exaggeration. 

My pace picked up to a point where my eyes rolled back and I could only see flashes of white. Suddenly, like a shock to my spinal cord, a vibrating other than my well-endowed toy came from beneath me. My phone lit up with Sam’s name and number from his main phone. My breath caught in my throat as my pussy twitched and came all over the silicone cock. On the fifth ring I was able to answer albeit my slightly heavy breathing. 

“Hello,” I said, unknowing of what roles we were playing right now. He was not always a sir, and sometimes just a boyfriend in a polyamorous and somewhat incestuous relationship. 

“Hey, (Y/N), how’s it going back at the bunker?” Sam asked. I could hear his smile through the phone, which let me know this hunt was going well for him. Sometimes the longer ones aren’t particularly painstaking for a change. 

I sighed, “I really miss my sirs, if we are to be truthful. My body, mind, and soul yearn for you to be in the same room as me.”

Sam’s voice came down to a hush as he said, “Oh yeah, Kitten? You want us back in the bunker with you?” He chuckles and I can hear a door closing behind him over the phone. I sit up and pull the boxers on and the flannel on as well even though I planned on washing them once I took a shower. 

“I would love it if you could be here right now. You know, of course my body has certain needs, but I really enjoy your and your brother’s company. I never felt so whole than before I met you two,” I said. At this point I had made my clothed adventure to the showers only to undress again. I decided to put the dildo back into the closet with a quick clean of a special wipey made just for that. I did everything as quietly as possible, even if the rumble of the Impala on the other side of the phone may drown out some of these background noises. Relocking the toy closet was just as easy as unlocking it in the first place. “In fact, I’m about to hop in the shower right now.”

Sam softly laughed through the phone. “Hmm, are you a dirty girl?” he teased. It doesn’t matter that he’s joking; I choke on my breath right there. Thankfully it was barely audible over my turning on the shower to begin getting it warm. 

“It’s easier to feel gross when you aren’t doing much all day,” I giggled. It wasn’t a lie. 

“Understandable. We are sleeping at a motel fifty miles away but tomorrow we will make the last trek first thing in the morning,” Sam said. I checked the time, seeing it was close to midnight. That’s all the time I had to cover what I had done, since they woke up around six or seven every morning on average, especially in a good mood. The smell of sex hung in the air of my bedroom, so a couple of hours lighting incense and maybe even sage would help disguise or eliminate that scent. The fancy Febreeze from Sam’s bathroom would help too, but I would have to put it in the exact same place as he had left it. 

I cheered, “Yay, that’s great!” My body was starting to yearn for my sirs once again, but I would not fall for such a desire a second time. Guilt chewed at the back of my mind the longer this conversation went on.

“I’m glad to hear you happy, Kitten. You go groom yourself,” he chuckled. 

“Yes sir,” I chirped. He groaned on the other side of the phone before saying his final goodbye for this phone call. 

Falling asleep was difficult to say the least that night. I had done everything needed to cover up my horrible act including thoroughly grooming my body and cleaning my room. I decided to sleep in Dean’s room while the scents settled and cloaked any trace of sexual pleasure occuring in the past twenty-four hours. I figured sleeping in one of my sir’s beds wouldn’t be too odd. While his bed did provide more comfort, my body remained restless throughout the night causing me to wake up often. Sometimes I took a walk to the bathroom or to the kitchen to lessen that tension in my legs, where most of the agitation stemmed from. Perhaps in a typical, non-dominating and submitting relationship, masturbating while your partners were gone was not something to freak out over, but in this bunker it felt like one of the ten commandments. 

I decided to get up for good when the clock said 08:30. My bladder was full despite cumming and crying and sweating so much last night. I slid out of Dean’s bead and weakly pulled the blankets back up to make the bed seem somewhat done. Stepping into the hallway, I was struck with the smell of food cooking in the kitchen just down the hall. I froze in my tracks, but once I began to scramble back into Dean’s room, Sam opened the door to his own room which was diagonally across the hallway. 

“Hey, (Y/N)! You’re up,” Sam smiles at me. 

I gave him a sleepy smile in return. He looped his arm around my shoulders and guided me down the hall to the kitchen where I could distinctly smell French toast and sausages. Sam’s hand on my shoulder was almost an assertive warning if I tried to stay in my room or one of their rooms all day rather than hang out with them in the common areas before anything ever got to the bedroom. (Although because of this, sometimes we didn’t even make it to the bedroom.) The aroma of breakfast became stronger as we turned a corner to see Dean at the stove flipping French toast. 

“Hey, baby! How many slices of French toast do you think you’ll want? Do you want cinnamon?” Dean rattled off.

“Three slices is fine and yes I would like cinnamon,” I smiled. 

Sitting at the small dining table in this chrome kitchen was not as awkward as my anxiety insinuated it would be for the first time. Part of me believed this was the calm before the storm, before they find the one thing or things I forgot to cover up or discard. I focused most of my energy on eating the food Dean had prepared for me, including three sausage links. He truly enjoyed taking care of me in all aspects in our relationship, and I was reminded of why my stomach felt like it could start twisting any moment. 

Dean started to attempt conversation, “How is our little Kitten this morning?”

I bit my lip, flicking my tongue over that particularly raw patch I gave myself last night. “I’m good, Sir. I’m happy to have you both back,” I said. “Thank you for feeding me, by the way.”

“You know how I like taking care of you, (Y/N).”

Him using my first name instead of the usual pet names caught me off guard despite it simply being my name. It didn’t necessarily mean I was in trouble yet, but he knew something was off. He would dig until he found out, and then he would rip it out of me, not quite so literally. I know punishment is part of the arrangement, but that did not mean that I looked forward to it every time. 

Nearing the end of my meal as I ate my last sausage link with my fingers, Dean stood up and collected our dirty dishes to put them in the sink for later. Dean pulled his chair out farther from the table and advanced towards me. I finished chewing my food when he picked me up and placed me on his lap in the chair. I let out a little sound and giggled. He pressed kisses on the side of my neck. Sam gave a light laugh from across the table. Hands drifted down my waist and squeezed my ass over Dean’s own boxers. 

“You know,” Dean murmured, “I didn’t realize how much you missed us while we were gone.” He raised one hand to run his fingers through my hair as I still slowly. “I wish you had called and told our asses to get a move on.” 

Sam’s eyes were no longer the playful boyfriend but the dominant Sir I had been missing for almost a week. He stood and reached into his front pocket, pulling out a tiny silver tool that made my stomach drop. I had left behind one of the parts to my lock picking kit in plain sight and most likely near the toy cabinet in Sam’s room. I kept my jaw clenched as Dean’s hands gripped tighter on my waist to ensure I knew I wasn’t going anywhere. At the same time, I could feel all of his girth pressed between my cheeks through his rough denim. “The cleansing wipe in your waste basket was a good indicator as well. Which toy did you use?” he said. His voice was heavy with the assertion I needed.

With my breath caught in my throat, I choked out, “The pink rabbit.” 

Sam breathed out a chuckle with a smirk on his face. Taunting. “You’re so honest. I guess you want us to think you’re still a good girl?”

“Yes, Sirs.”

Dean’s hands snaked around a grabbed me around my pelvis, his fingertips dangerously close to my mound. “Oh but, Kitten, good girls have restraint. Good girls listen to their Sirs, no matter what,” he said. One of his hands drifted lower and I could feel his middle finger pressing down on my clitoral hood. My hips jerked into his hand, still repressed albeit the recent orgasm. “Look at you, misbehaving so much already.”

Sam tsked me as well. It no longer seemed like too bad of a punishment when they began to take their clothes off my body, exposing my breasts, faded scars, and purple stretch marks. The hair on my skin prickled at their contact. “P-Please I’m so sorry! Please, please!” I begged, unsure of if it was for mercy or more of their touch. Part of me wanted what I deserved, whatever punishment they could give me.

“First off,” Sam began, “You are not to wear clothes. Not even when someone else visits the bunker.” He went to his duffle bag which I hadn’t noticed was dumped by the door as if showering and getting me was the first thing he did after they finally arrived. From the worn bag he produced a collar, one we used occasionally, usually on hunts. It had a heart-shaped metal tag on it engraved with each of their names on the back.The band was crafted out of well-made faux leather lined with a soft fabric. Having used it for years, it was worn and carried a rustic look. “This is your clothes. It seems that you need a reminder.” He leaned forward to fasten it around my neck.

A lump grew in my throat that blocked any snarky quip I could make. Dean patted my thigh and asked, “Green?”

“Green,” I said. It wasn’t that I knew I deserved this kind of agony and teasing; I liked when they became a little rough around the edges. The hunt had gone so well that they have the merit to play with their devoted, loving Kitten. 

Sam went to the button of his jeans and began to undo it. “Second, I think you should service us now. No coming for you, no matter how much you want to. Not unless we say so, and you’ll be lucky if we do,” he growled at the end, pulling his cock out through the slit of his boxers. While seated on Dean’s lap still, I bent forward and began to reach for Sam’s cock. He slapped my hands out of the way, which was only enough to sting, and wrapped his fingers in my hair. I made my jaw slack and stuck my tongue out for him to guide his penis down my throat. His fingers scraping my scalp pushed my head further down until my nose brushed the fabric of his boxers. My air supply was running low as his grip finally let up. At the same time, Dean’s fingers drifted between my spread legs and brushed against my wet folds. I moaned around Sam’s cock and began to bob on my own.

A quick slap to my folds startles me, causing me to choke down on Sam’s cock. He moans and grips my hair tighter while he fucks into my mouth. Dean continues laying smacks on my labia and some spanks on my ass which made me suck harder. Sam rode my mouth like it was a fleshlight for all he cared, and my breaths came in gasps until he came without warning. A strangled growl came from his chest as he forced me to swallow as much as possible, even though some dripped onto my chest and marked my skin. On the other side, I could feel my ass becoming pink with a slight ache from Dean providing impact. It made my toes curl.

Without much warning besides Dean’s jeans falling to his ankles, I felt the latex-covered cock of my lover poking at my entrance. I gasped lightly as the head popped inside my tight walls with a little stretch, surprisingly. “C-Can we take this to the bedroom?” I breathed out as he began to sheath himself with my body. 

“Bad girls can get fucked anywhere. Maybe we should fuck you over the map table where anyone who wandered in would immediately see you. Maybe we should invite someone over, even if just to watch you writhe underneath our will, unable to come,” Dean snarled in my ear. His hands gripped me beneath my knees and he lifted me so that most of my weight rested on his chest. He carried me in that rather awkward position to the actual map room and bent me over the yellow and blue lights. My lack of sleep caught up to my eyes as they stung from the luminescence. The suddenness of the open space did come as a surprise to me and I somehow felt more naked than before. 

Dean began thrusting his cock roughly inside me with only the lube on the condom and the natural wetness of my pussy to ease the way. It was a brutal pace that I knew I could get out of if I wanted to, but of course I did not want to. Each slam jolted my body against the wooden table as Sam watched, meagerly stroking his dick. The older Winchester continued his passive spanking in between his bruising shoves. 

“Don’t you dare come, (Y/N). You have to remember who you belong to,” Sam growled, coming close to my face as my chin bounced off the table. Dean held my wrists at the small of my back which pulled a strain on my shoulders. I smiled at him and almost bit my tongue. My boldness earned me another harsh smack on my behind.

Each forceful thrust sent me to another world of pleasure mixed with pain. Dean’s pace was pleasantly brutal and gave me the sensation I craved for what seemed like forever. We rocked together as one. Sam began to speed up his jacking as Dean was close to coming as well. Drippy, white splatters coated my nose and eyelashes as Sam ejaculated over the map table. I panted loudly as my body was being moved to a different location, down the hall to Sam’s room. My pussy felt majorly overstimulated with each accidental brush against my lips and I moaned softly. 

Sam laid on his bed and I was positioned over him, straddling his lap. Dean quickly tossed him another rubber from the nightstand and changed his own. Lube was also grabbed, and Dean grinned menacingly at my heated form, eyes blown wide and sweat gleaming on my skin. “Ready for both of us, Kitten?” he teased. 

I nodded exuberantly. The first press of each of their heads at different holes sent me shuddering in anticipation of bliss. Sam slipped into my vagina first, a smooth slip from my natural wetness. He hissed, praising my “tight pussy” and squeezing my ass. Dean leaned forward and began to finger my second hole as I warmed Sam’s cock. Anal was always a unique feeling and not unpleasant at all; sometimes it stimulated me more to include it in our play. Dean’s technique prepared me thoroughly most times, but I could tell pain was also part of the punishment. I had been stretched to three fingers when he braced himself above Sam and I, guiding his dick inside me. Sam gripped me tighter to him and we both groaned at the sudden tightness even if Dean wasn’t fully sheathed. 

Dean allowed me to adjust to the half of his cock that rested inside me. “P-Please,” I whimpered. 

“Please what, Kitten?” Sam taunted. His lips ghosted over mine and captured them in a deep kiss before he let me up to answer. 

“Please use me, sirs,” I breathed out. “I was a bad girl I’m so sorry I should have waited until you got here I just craved your cocks-”

I was cut off by Dean finally thrusting into me and rocking me against Sam’s broad chest. I gasped and mewled as I clung onto Sam’s shoulders. Dean’s powerful thrusts moved me enough so that there was friction for all of us. That warm, tight tingle made home in my abdomen as I clenched around both of their cocks. Their groans egged me on but I hadn’t been given permission to release yet. I slapped my hand on Sam’s shoulder and hid my head in his neck as the pleasure paralyzed my senses of what a good little sub should do. His chuckle in my ear let me know my reaction was not further condemning. They were equally satiating my needs to be dommed and fucked into oblivion. Dean moved closer and bit marks into my neck on one side as Sam did the other to remind myself and our acquaintances that I was taken. I was owned. 

“Such a fucking good girl, (Y/N),” Sam growled into my face as he took my lips in his again. He began to put more effort into plunging inside of me from the bottom and left finger-shaped bruises and welts in the flesh of my ass. Dean reached around and twisted my nipple with one hand while he lightly choked me with the other. My hands clutching the headboard were one of the only things keeping me stable besides balancing on their thick cocks. Primal noises escaped my lips as I bounced between these two brazen hunters who treated me like both their girlfriend and absolute pet. 

I let go of the headboard with one hand and tapped on Sam’s shoulder in order to distract him from watching himself sink into my dripping folds. “Please sir, let me cum! I’m so sorry I broke into your toy cabinet! I was a bad girl!” I panted and gazed into his eyes. He glanced over my shoulder to Dean, who sometimes seemed to be the ultimate alpha in this relationship, and nodded. 

My core exploded into ecstacy and relief that could only be matched by Disney World fireworks or a rocket launching to the moon. For a second my vision went black as I gave myself over to these men I trusted more than anybody else I had encountered. Their touches became more gentle as I came. I was cradled between the both of them, and we turned to lay on our sides while they slipped out of me. 

They discarded their condoms and Sam snuggled up to me again as Dean left to grab a warm, damp face cloth. When he returned he wiped it over my skin where I might be sore before laying it over my swollen pussy lips. Dean lifted the covers and slid into the bed next to me, allowing his upper arm to be used as a head rest. 

“We can’t be in bed for the rest of the day, but for now I want to be with you,” Sam murmured against my skin. 

“Ditto,” Dean said and kissed my forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
